


Roommate Agreement

by Capucine



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Adult Wednesday, Bad Roommate, College, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday Addams has had two roommates who couldn't quite handle her. And this last one isn't proving to be any different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I thought of.

Wednesday did not put up with this kind of crap from a roommate. 

She put on an expression that could only be described as belonging in a crypt, and said, as her roommate tapped away on her keyboard, “Have you seen my mummified cat?”

Emma, a blonde girl who was a sort of internet surfing junkie, groaned. “Wednesday, I don't have time to look for your 'mummified cat' or whatever.”

“I think you'll find you have a lot of time.”

“God, what's that supposed to...” Emma looked around the room, and her eyes widened. “Where the fuck is my bed?”

“You shouldn't use fuck when talking about your bed, considering you've never had that occasion,” Wednesday said flatly, adding, “Now, where is my mummified cat?”

“Smartass,” Emma mumbled, but when she actually looked at Wednesday, her face paled. “Yeah, yeah, okay, let's find the mummified cat. What does it look like?”

Wednesday looked at her like she was thick. “Like a mummified cat.”

“It's too late for this,” Emma grumbled, but she staggered across the room. “Yeah, okay... Wait. Does it look like paper mache?”

“It was out of its decorations, so yes,” Wednesday said, but she calmly looked like she knew what had happened. She looked across the room, waiting for Emma to spell out what had happened.

“Oh, uh, I kinda stepped on it and threw it out... oh god, oh ew! I stepped in a mummified cat, oh god, why me?!” Emma looked like she was going to throw up.

“That cat was a gift from my mother. It was to follow me into the afterlife,” Wednesday said.

Emma groaned, “Well, sorry! Just get a new cat!”

“Emma,” Wednesday said softly, “You might remember I have had two other roommates this semester. Now, you don't know why they left, but I can tell you, you don't want to find out.”

Emma looked pale then. She looked towards the space weakly, saying, “Well, can't I at least get my bed back...?”

“You broke and threw out something that mattered to me. Don't you think there's something you should do?” Wednesday prompted.

“God, just get a new one, I don't have time for this!”

“You stay here and play Minecraft instead of going to class. You have time.”

Emma glared. “Well, you're so fucking creepy! God! Like, who dresses in all black and wears their hair in two creepy braids and eats spiders or whatever, and never fucking smiles--”

“I smile all the time,” Wednesday said, though she made no effort to prove this statement. “I still there's something you should do.”

“Well, fucking deal with it! This is the real world, just cause somebody broke something doesn't mean you get to be a bitch! I'll just sleep on the futon!” Emma dropped herself onto the small, creaky futon, and curled up.

Wednesday sighed. She had given her chances to make up for it. A proper apology would have gone a long way.

Well, in any case, it was time to get out the Emma voodoo doll...


End file.
